


Happy Birthday

by sadconfusinghours



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, First Time, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, If you know me you don't, Kuroo has a Big Dick HAHA, Kuroo is a Sadist, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Haikyuu, Oikawa Brat, Oikawa only experienced Vanilla, Power Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Timeskip Haikyuu, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadconfusinghours/pseuds/sadconfusinghours
Summary: Oikawa wants it but Kuroo won't give it;It's Kuroo's birthday. Take a hint.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yureigne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yureigne/gifts), [euphoricyi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricyi/gifts), [natsukashii_caim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsukashii_caim/gifts).



> I told myself that I won't write any thing other than angst but I thought of a really good prompt while taking a shower and boom; here it is HAHAH
> 
> said prompt "Breathe, baby, don't forget to breathe" 
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!

Today marked the 18 months Oikawa spent dating Kuroo Tetsurou. Coincidentally, it was also his birthday. Not only that but it has been an 18 month non-sexual relationship since he flinched at his size. 

Oikawa knew he was ready to take him but instead of going all the way, he kissed his forehead, laid him on his back and switched off the lights before saying “it’s okay, princess, no need to rush.” Ever since then, he never had the chance to get him in the mood since he had been busy with his job and had been very busy. 

10 months have passed since that very day and he’d always stop at blowing him off and jacking off in the bathroom. If Oikawa had the chance he would’ve whined and let him put it in however, he’d overstimulate him to the point of exhaustion which is why he’d end up sleeping after reaching his multiple climax. 

Oikawa was on their bed wearing the laced lingerie Kuroo bought for him randomly, knowing he wouldn’t wear it in front of him. Although, today was special. Oikawa wanted to at least get him in the mood, so despite his biggest insecurity flashing out. He let a breath in and brushed his insecurities aside as he waited patiently for his boyfriend to come home from his night shift.

Sooner or later, he hears the keys which were his cue to light up his vanilla-bean scented candle, to set up the mood.

“Princess, I’m home!” The ever so familiar raspy voice sent a shiver down Oikawa’s spine, He was excited for Kuroo to see the feast he set up in their room. 

Oikawa heard him a few feet outside the room, settling his stuff down, probably on the couch. At this point, Oikawa has memorized his routine whenever he comes home. He settles his stuff on the couch, gets a glass of water or a can of beer and he enters the bedroom, the place where he usually finds Oikawa whenever he comes home.

“Princess? Why does it smell like-“ He gaped at Oikawa as he opened the door to their room.

“Welcome home, Babe.” Oikawa said, smirking at him knowing he was starting to take effect on him.

“What are you doing?” Kuroo sighed out, Oikawa knew he was trying to control himself as he clenched his jaw.

“How about you come to bed and find out?” Oikawa winked at him, starting to feel sexy with the way Kuroo was looking at him, hungrily.

“Baby, are you sure?” Kuroo said, still out of breath.

“Don’t you want to enjoy your birthday gift?” Oikawa said suggestively.

The next thing happened too quickly, Kuroo was on top of him, kissing him aggressively, tongue shoved in his mouth, making Oikawa moan into his mouth. Oikawa raised his hands to grab Kuroo’s hair like how he usually does, knowing how much it turned Kuroo on but he grabbed both his wrists pinning them above his head. 

Kuroo was scanning him up and down, making Oikawa feel both uncomfortable and excited.

“What?” Oikawa said through a blush.

“I just feel so lucky to have such a sexy little thing as mine.” Kuroo leaned down on his neck and dragged his tongue to his ear and gave it a nibble making Oikawa moan once again. He hovered over his collarbone, biting and sucking on it which left it a beautiful hue.

“Someone’s aggressive.” Oikawa chuckled through the mess. 

“Well, you did tell me to enjoy my gift, right?” Kuroo winked, making him blush harder than he already was.

Oikawa didn’t notice that Kuroo took off his neck tie until he felt his wrists tied up on the head board. 

Kuroo kneeled on the bed with Oikawa in between, his hands beside both sides of his head. He was looking once again.

“Baby? Are you sure? We can stop. I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back-“ He flinched and Oikawa smirked knowing well why. His knee was rubbing Kuroo’s bulge and felt it getting harder and harder, until he knew it was fully erect.

“You asked for it.” Kuroo muttered. At first, Oikawa didn’t understand but before he had the chance to ask, He was flipped over onto his back.

“Get your ass up.” Kuroo growled at his ear. 

The position made it hard for Oikawa to lift his hips up, Kuroo rarely put him in fours. Oikawa felt Kuroo’s hand grab his waist, putting him in his desired position making Oikawa gasp in surprise.

Oikawa felt Kuroo drag fingertips from his shoulder blades, down to his lower back and resting on one of his ass cheeks giving it a slight squeeze. He was about to let out a moan but a gasp left his mouth instead followed by a sting. Oikawa’s ass was just slapped.

“Did you just-“ Oikawa moaned into his Kuroo’s hand once again as it met his ass. Weirdly enough it didn’t hurt. Oikawa knew Kuroo was a closeted sadist and was expecting this. He thought it was going to hurt but to his surprise it didn’t, instead of hurting, Oikawa enjoyed the sensation, the pain inflicted on his ass. 

“Did I tell you, you could talk?” Kuroo said lowly.

Oikawa was about to open his mouth but shook his head instead. 

“Good Boy.” Oikawa heard him say as he rubbed on the spot Kuroo slapped, making him squirm.

“Don’t move.” Oikawa felt his cold hands grab his waist. “I wonder how many slaps your ass can take. Wanna test it out?” Kuroo whispered the last sentence to his ear making him shiver. “Answer.”

“No, please, I wanna face you.” Oikawa whined. His face was buried in the pillow making it hard for him to breath.

“From this point on, whenever we have sex, I want you to refer to me as ‘sir’. Okay?”

“Yes, sir.” Oikawa breathed out.

“I’ll try to hold back as much as I can today since it’s our first time. You’ve been having vanilla with your pasts, right?” Kuroo asked as he flipped him on his back.

“It’s okay, I can take it.” Oikawa tried to say confidently, admittedly he was scared but he wanted to try it out not only for Kuroo but because he was curious.

“There’s more to S/M than you think, princess. We can try it out when I take out my stuff, okay?“ Kuroo started working on his wrists to take off the tie.

“What do you mean by ‘stuff’? Is that the box you keep in the closet?” Oikawa looked at Kuroo raising his brow as he rubbed his wrists.

“The one you couldn’t reach? Yeah, that’s it.” Kuroo said, leaning down to give his wrist small kisses for comfort.

“Are there specific things to use in S/M?” Oikawa asked curiously, slightly tilting his head.

“Hmm, how about this.” Kuroo said before pushing Oikawa down on the bed, climbing on top of him. “I’ll teach you everything you need to know later but let me enjoy the gift you prepared me, yes?” Kuroo said inching his face closer to Oikawa’s.

Instead of answering, Oikawa leaned in, letting his lips meet Kuroo’s as he went in for the kiss. Wanting to remember what Oikawa came here to do. He lifted his hips toward Kuroo’s still hard-on. Oikawa wrapped a leg around his waist pulling him closer to him, hoping that Kuroo would take the hint that he’s ready to take him.

“Are you- mm, sure?” Kuroo said in between breaths hoping not to take his lips away from Oikawa.

“Yes, baby, I’m sure.” Oikawa whispered through joined lips.

Oikawa felt Kuroo pull down the underwear he had on.

“You’re really sure-“ Oikawa cut him off by kissing him once again.

“Stop, okay? I’m ready, I’ve been ready for months now.” Oikawa smiled at him, making Kuroo relax.

“Wet this for me.” Kuroo said as he brought his fingers to Oikawa’s mouth. He gave it a lick and sucked on it, keeping Kuroo’s size in mind. Oikawa has never taken him in his mouth because for some reason Kuroo didn’t want to give in to his tendencies of choking people with his dick. 

It gave Oikawa an idea. 

With all his strength, he flipped them over, placing himself between Kuroo’s legs before working on his slacks, sliding it off along with his boxers.

“What are you-“ He was cut off by the feel of Oikawa’s mouth circling his head. Oikawa gave it a few licks, sucking before bobbing his head, letting his hand work with the rhythm. Oikawa let go of Kuroo’s head letting out a small pop before tracing his length with his tongue, wetting his shaft before taking Kuroo in his mouth once again. Kuroo’s moans were getting louder, pushing Oikawa to continue the pace he set as he blew him. Oikawa felt Kuroo’s hand grab his hair in pleasure, pushing his head down, making him take almost all of him in. 

Kuroo was indeed big, Oikawa started to worry if it would fit, wondering if it would hurt. 

“Princess, I want to put it in.” Kuroo said through moans, turning you on more than it should. Oikawa felt his hands on his face, making Oikawa let go of Kuroo’s now throbbing cock. 

“Let me make you feel good.” Kuroo said, bringing him up to his chest before lying Oikawa down beside him.

Kuroo gave him a quick kiss before kissing Oikawa down to his neck, collarbone, to his chest. Cupping one of his pectorals as he played Oikawa’s nipples. All the while, biting and nibbling his other breast, making him feel hot. Kuroo was looking at him while he played with them making Oikawa feel hotter. 

Kuroo made sure to leave marks on his chest before trailing down to his erection, giving a long lick before circling his tongue on its head making you a moaning mess. He inserted a finger in you making Oikawa yelp in pleasure. 

“Fuck, baby, that feels good.” Oikawa moaned breathlessly. 

Kuroo inserted another finger, making Oikawa moan once again as Kuroo increased his pace, going in and out his hole. The sensation was overwhelming, his tongue playing with the head of his dick, his fingers in his asshole; Oikawa was starting to feel dizzy but he needed more, he wanted more.

“Baby, I want you inside me.” Oikawa whimpered. Kuroo stopped before looking at him. He climbed to his chest facing him, breathless.

“You’re really sure?” Kuroo asked one last time, Oikawa felt his tip at his entrance.

“Yes, yes, yes, just put it in please.” Oikawa whined, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s broad shoulders. 

“Breath in, okay? This might hurt a little.” Before he could breathe out an answer Oikawa felt Kuroo entering him making him scream in pleasure. Kuroo’s big, Oikaw knows he is. He feels Kuroo filling you up. It was an overwhelming feeling making Oikawa dig his nails on Kuroo’s back, leaving marks on them, making Oikawa silently apologize. Kuroo was still entering him, Oikawa felt him so deep that he bit down on Kuroo’s shoulder.

“Breathe, baby, don’t forget to breathe.” With that Oikawa released the breath he was unconsciously holding but Oikawa sucked in sharply when he felt Kuroo immediately putting himself all the way in making Oikawa tear up.

“Good job, baby.” Kuroo gave Oikawa’s forehead kisses as he wiped the tears streaming down his face from the fullness. Kuroo wasn’t moving, letting Oikawa get used to his size; the fact that Kuroo knew about his size turned Oikawa on. 

“Are you okay, princes?” Kuroo spoke quietly, Oikawa knew he already wanted to move. With that Oikawa brought his lips close to Kuroo’s ear before saying, “you can move now.” 

Kuroo looked at him for confirmation, and Oikawa’s smile was all it took for Kuroo to slowly pull out and slam his hips towards him making Oikawa shout once more, he continued with his slow strokes making Oikawa cry and beg and whine. 

“Do you know how fucking sexy you look in that lingerie?” Kuroo said before speeding his rhythm, not giving Oikawa any time to respond.

“Fuck, baby, faster please.” Oikawa moaned, wanting to feel more of him; wanting to reach his climax.

Kuroo leaned in grabbing the headboard, placing his other hand on Oikawa’s throat, choking him. The loss of breath makes him feel crazy, his mind was starting to cloud from the pleasure. 

“Princess, I’m close.” Kuroo breathed, letting go of Oikawa’s throat.

“Me too.” Oikawa said, almost too loudly after you felt his hand that was choking you, on your dick, teasing it as he pounded on you.

“Come inside me.” Oikawa said wildly.

“Are you sure?” Kuroo groaned, his voice was raspy.

“Yes, baby, please.” Oikawa said almost out of breath, tired.

With that, they both reached their climax. Sexual fluids mixing inside Oikawa. Still moaning from the sex they had. 

Kuroo pulled out after his fill, making Oikawa leak out of his ass, before he laid down. Oikawa laid on Kuroo’s arm wrapping his arm around Kuroo’s waist while he played with his hair.

“Happy Birthday, Big Boy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my friends for supporting me with every bullshit I do :D 
> 
> I love you guys, I dedicate this piece to ya'll crackheads.


End file.
